In order to have convenient access to the lamp within the fixed housing of a luminaire, it is common to hinge one side of the light-transmitting bowl or globe assembly to the housing and to provide latch means at the other side. When locked the latch means holds the globe assembly in its closed position, and when released, allows the bowl assembly to swing down to an open position giving access to the interior of the optics compartment. While it is common to speak of a globe, the term is loosely used to mean not only a bowl-shaped light-transmitting closure whether faceted or not, but any lens or closure including a simple clear flat plate serving primarily as a window to keep out dirt and water.
Street lighting and industrial luminaires of the foregoing type are usually mounted at such heights that a ladder or elevated platform is used for servicing. For convenience and safety, a hinge and latch arrangement capable of being opened and closed by one hand, leaving to the workman his other hand free for supporting himself, is commonly provided.